


Stealing Kiss from Your Misses

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly comes back and soon goes to see Chrissie, to confront her about their past flings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Kiss from Your Misses

“Oh,” came Chrissie’s intentionally unwelcoming, bitchy voice from over the threshold as she answered the door. “You’re back.”

“What was that?” Carly asked, jokingly putting a hand out behind her ear as she closed the Home Farm door behind her. “Welcome back? Why, thank you.”

“Hmm,” Chrissie sarcastically replied, a look on her face that revealed nothing as she regarded the younger woman.

“Really welcoming village too,” Carly nodded.

“Yes?” Chrissie asked, forcing a front of being not the least bit interested in Carly’s presence as she started shuffling through her post, not reading a word that was on them as her eyes watched Carly’s perfectly toned form from beneath her eyelashes.

“No,” Carly answered bluntly with a shake of her head. “Between them, Dad and Brenda nearly deafened me the minute I came back. But! What I was welcomed by, shortly after that, with thankfully hearing intact, is all the village gossip.”

“Uh, this place never changes,” Chrissie groaned, having been at the centre of their gossip enough times in her short residence here.

“It definitely doesn’t,” Carly agreed. “Oh! Except for the odd gay slash bi husband, explosions, blown up cars-”

“Okay, I get it,” Chrissie interrupted her, putting a hand out in front of her.

“Ironic really, isn’t it?” Carly asked, following Chrissie as she walked into the living area, picking up the odd ugly vase to pretend to examine.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Chrissie trilled.

“What, are we not alone?” Carly asked with an exaggerated look around them. “Or does the furniture have ears, as well as these… weird knocker things?” She played with one of those knockers to emphasise her point.

“Yes, we’re alone,” Chrissie answered, seemingly bored. “I just don’t know what you’re talking about. My husband had an affair that lasted our _whole_ marriage, starting actually before it, literally going behind my back on the day of my wedding even! I’ve yet to see the funny side of it myself.”

“Well, okay, when you put it like that,” Carly said, tilting her head in an obliging expression. “But when you think of how he was doing it behind your back with a bloke-”

“Don’t,” Chrissie warned her.

“And you,” Carly continued despite her, and in a swift but soft motion pushed her back against the wall, against the most hideous wallpaper. “Were with _me_ behind his back.”

“That was different,” Chrissie argued, bringing her hands up in front of her, then sighing as she changed her mind and placed her hands over Carly’s shoulders. She could already feel her body manoeuvring over hers, how she’d imagined she would be again if she was there, during many of the last lonely nights…

“Not that different,” Carly replied, pressing closer to Chrissie at the invitation of her touch. “Maybe not the whole … sordid affair for the whole marriage deal.”

“Because it meant nothing,” Chrissie said sternly, her arms falling back against her side as she straightened herself, composed herself, and reminded herself that she didn’t need anyone. Like she and Chas had discussed (and if only she had forgotten Robert like they had decided between them). “After all, you didn’t even let me know you were leaving.” With that point, she stepped away from under Carly’s arms, continuing to walk away from her into the kitchen - but with Carly still following behind.

“I didn’t think you’d want to know,” Carly told her, letting go of her cocky act and being honest with the other woman. “Did you?”

“I don’t know,” Chrissie said with a sigh, leaning back against a kitchen counter, and very much noticing Carly’s eyes hypnotised by her figure with a secret pleasure that she was still attractive to someone, and particularly to her.

But she really didn’t know, at the same time. What they’d had… whatever it was, was indeed done by the time Carly had left. It had just started as something awkward, around the time they’d both wanted to buy the village shop and had to secretly work together, which Chrissie had certainly not been sorry about. She’d noticed Carly around - from the moment she’d arrived, her eye always seemed to follow her, practically against her will. She wouldn’t be able to tear her eyes from her and she didn’t understand it.

Understand it she did though when she somehow ended up shoved up against the Woolpack women’s bathroom sinks with Carly’s head between her thighs, worrying her increasingly loud moans could be heard from outside the bathroom.

But it had been rockier than that afterwards, as Chrissie had been wracked with guilt, not to mention confused that she could feel this kind of magnetism to a woman she barely knew over her own husband. She was secretly relieved when David found them all out and she’d no longer have to work with her, to either constantly struggle with her desire for her or end up having a full blown affair.

Which, unlike Robert, she never did.

It was his secrets that drove her back into Carly’s arms though (not to mention between her legs). As mad as she was at what he’d done, she also quickly realised she no longer had a reason to resist doing what she still couldn’t stop thinking about… For a while.

“Why would you go back to that?!” Carly had demanded. “I would _never_ do anything that fucking crazy to you, or your family.”

“I know!” Chrissie had argued back, surprisingly emotional at Carly’s pleas. “But this was nothing. Wasn’t it? Just a fling… To forget about the stupid men in our lives.”

“Oh, right,” Carly had laughed humourlessly at her, wiping an angry tear from her cheek. “This is just some fun between a couple of gal pals - nothing real like what we have with the men. How could this compare with a weasel who burgles your home, gives your father a heart attack then uses it-”

“Okay! I get it, Carly,” Chrissie had told her softly, trying to reach out to hold her but being rebuffed aggressively. “But I have to give my husband another chance. It’s my family. Lachlan needs that.”

“And what you need?” Carly asked.

“I don’t… know. But I want my marriage to work out.”

Carly had shook her head and turned away from her silently, eventually leading to Chrissie leaving, nearly as hurt by her lack of understanding as Carly was to be dumped.

But even when they got back together, Chrissie slipped, suspecting more lies and secrets as he handed over money to Ross while carrying a phone that wasn’t his. Running into Carly that day, her complaints about Robert and the whole village that treated her like an idiot, with these schemes behind her back, turned into a full blown argument - after all, it was Chrissie who went back to him after all she had done. Even Carly’s offer to help her get back at him and drive him away hadn’t brought Chrissie back around. The shitty situation Chrissie was in was all her own doing, Carly told her. And not knowing what to say, agreeing with her silently but not wanting to admit it, Chrissie had pushed her into the back of the shop to find, and very much enjoy, another way of making her shut up about it.

Detachedly, Carly was the one to suggest that it had just been sex afterwards, leaving Chrissie taken aback as she got dressed alone and went back to her husband, and tried to forget about Carly again.

But it had never really worked. Her marriage was never as satisfactory as she suspected marriages were meant to be, obviously now in part due to both parties being more attracted to someone else, but then they must never have had the solid basis for a marriage to begin with when they would have so readily looked elsewhere, and when the lies between them had built up so quickly.

“I missed you,” Chrissie admitted finally.

“You did?” Carly asked, looking up in shock, which only made Chrissie feel worse about how she’d handled everything.

“I’ve really treated people like shit, haven’t I?” Chrissie asked with disappointment at herself.

“Yeah,” Carly answered, though without a hint of her past anger now. “But so have I, so who am I to judge?”

“I don’t… plan to treat people like that any more,” Chrissie said, looking back up, shaking her long hair back.

“That’s exactly what I realised before I left,” Carly told her. “That’s… why I felt. I decided they’d be better off without me. Maybe… if I knew you felt the same, in a way, we could’ve left together,” she said with a smile.

“If only,” Chrissie smiled at her. “But I would’ve said no at the time, like an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Carly said, shaking her head. “You just put your faith in the wrong person. It happens.”

“That’s happened to you?” Chrissie asked, fearing she was that person to Carly.

“No,” Carly answered however. “I’m the wrong person people put their faith in usually…”

“But not any more,” Chrissie said, repeating her sentiment to her.

Carly shook her head though. “I don’t mean to. But that’s my point… We don’t do it on purpose. When we hurt people. I never meant to… But I’ve hurt everyone.”

“You haven’t,” Chrissie said, stepping forward, wanting to be a comfort, but now unsure how she could be. “Besides… I think, sometimes, I did mean to hurt people.”

“Really?” Carly asked, not shocked at that, but more curio us.

“Yeah,” Chrissie nodded, looking away, ashamed of herself. “Like… Katie. When she seemed to be threatening my perfect little life, I _wanted_ to hurt her, and I did. And then,” she shook her head and gave a humourless chuckle at herself. “With Robert and his bloody car. I wanted to hurt him, I so wanted to hurt him. And I definitely got my wish of hurting people.”

"Chrissie,” Carly stopped her gently, with a hand on her arm, as she finally closed the gap between them again, bringing a more contented sigh from Chrissie as she looked into her hazel eyes. Or some sort of hazel colour; whatever the eye colour they were, it was her favourite, she knew anyway. Sure, Robert had those striking blue-green eyes, sometimes bluer, sometimes greener, and all that blahness that was just one of the many superficially beautiful things she loved about him, before she really saw beneath that, saw the way his eyes transformed themselves to suit whatever facade he wanted, to be fakely innocent of his crimes, to be the loving husband while he’d just been fucking another man; to be beautiful when he was so ugly on the inside.

But the eyes she looked into now, so big, and so truly expressive; there were so many more colours to be found in those eyes. When Carly felt something, you knew. Sure, she could shout and moan and make it obvious enough in other ways but she could also lie, like everyone else, like herself as well, Chrissie knew. Carly’s eyes would let you know the truth though, whatever the odd lie she told when she needed to. You could see her lust, the way she looked at Chrissie that first time, somehow made Chrissie not even question what they were doing… And you could see her hurt right there whenever Chrissie didn’t mean it, and her anger at her bad decisions and her worry and her disappointment and sadness and loneliness and secret vulnerability that only Chrissie had gotten that starkest glimpse of.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Carly finally told her, those big eyes showing that she liked it, that the tension between them had lifted.

“No,” Chrissie said softly, shaking her head teasingly at her, continuing to look into her eyes, as Carly didn’t look away either.

“Are you and he done? Properly?” Carly asked, because she needed to know before this went any further.

“Yes,” Chrissie answered without a second’s pause. “Definitely, permanently, forever done. Never looking back. And I… Thank you for looking out for me before, because, obviously, you were right about him.”

Carly shook her head in response though. “I was just trying to get back in your knickers. And I def had no idea about _this_. Not that I can judge.”

“Yes, you can,” Chrissie said. “You haven’t cheated. You’re not… hiding this part of you from a husband-”

“Would if I had one, probably,” Carly said lightly with a tilt of her head. “If I’d married one of the… many engagements I had, I might’ve kept it from them, to go through with it, if I had to.”

“But you didn’t go through with any of them,” Chrissie told her. “You knew you couldn’t. That’s what makes you better than the rest of us. You don’t make those kinds of decisions.”

“Chrissie,” Carly said softly, stepping forward against her, wrapping her hands around her slim, lightly curved waist. “Stop beating yourself up over some mistakes.”

“I will if you will,” Chrissie told her as she pointedly raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the other woman.

“Deal,” Carly said with a sparkling smile. “Or - I’ll try.”

“God, I missed you,” Chrissie whispered lustily with her hands on in front of her on Carly’s shoulders, her perfectly smooth hands moving over her torso, grasping her toned, tan arms, pulling her against her by her equally toned waist.

“You missed this, you mean,” Carly replied in just as low a voice, watched the desire thawing Chrissie’s ice blue eyes and bringing a seductive smile over her face that succeeded in making her want her even more.

“I missed… everything between us, and just you. Seeing you around the village, looking so hot, driving me to distraction,” Chrissie teased her, her lips less than an inch from hers as she pushed away Carly’s buttoned shirt, revealing a white vest underneath. “Mmm, especially when you look like this, you drive me crazy.”

“I know,” Carly smiled, having remembered before coming here how the first time between them, Chrissie had been filled with want for her at the sight of her in that vest. “What’re you gonna do about it?” She teased her, running a thumb over her bottom lip, an index and middle finger tracing her sharp jaw, holding Chrissie back as she ached to find Carly’s lips under hers again, and her body against hers, pushing her to the edge of her desire for her before giving in.

“Everything,” Chrissie answered, puckering her lips against Carly’s teasing, long fingers, her high voice shaking with how much her body needed more of her right now. “I will do everything,” she promised as she locked Carly’s eyes with hers, biting down on her bottom lip now.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Carly breathed, trailing her fingers down, down her throat, in a straight line over her front, caressing oh so softly, as Chrissie’s breathing increased under her touch, until she couldn’t take it any longer and, just as Carly wanted, roughly closed the space between them, seeking her mouth desperately, needing to feel every soft, pink millimetre that she’d missed, pushing her tongue wetly against her lip, as Carly pulled her even closer, grasping her by the back of her head and stroking her fingers through her long, soft hair.

Meanwhile, the teasing fingers of her other hand didn’t stop, still trailing lower, until she finally unzipped Chrissie’s tight pencil skirt, bringing a rasping sigh of relief and pent up lust from her as she wrapped an arm around the back of Carly’s neck to pull her own body closer against and around hers.

“Carly,” she gasped, between shorter, wet kisses, as Carly’s hand travelled lower, expertly balanced in being teasingly slow, feeling every curve and inch of her soft skin, of her light pink lace underwear, every part of her pink, wet flesh.

As Carly’s fingers caressed her clit, slowly at first, Chrissie’s soft lips trailed kisses down her jaw and throat, opening her mouth over the flesh of her throat then nearly whimpering against her as her movements came faster against her, making her wetter and more desperate for more of her.

She pulled Carly against her, showing that, who pushed her back against the island of the kitchen, letting Chrissie’s hands stroke over the top of her vest, refamiliarising herself with her bigger curves that had so surprisingly excited her when she first realised how desperately she wanted her. Impatiently, she pulled it off over her head, careful to not pull her ponytail before dropping it to the floor carelessly, returning her hands to trace over the shape of her cleavage, with a smile and bite of her bottom lip.

“Shouldn’t we go upstairs?” Carly suggested, pausing for a moment with her lips only inches from her lover’s. “Bedroom?”

“No,” Chrissie shook her head with sureness. “Not there, not after… Well, Robert and-”

“Oh,” Carly realised, feeling more than a bit of awkwardness.

“I can barely even sleep in there, which is silly because I slept in there before after they’d - but I didn’t know, obviously-”

“Stop talking about them,” Carly shook her head, hands mid roam under Chrissie’s light coloured shirt, before pressing her lips against Chrissie’s, in part to stop her rambling over an ex.

“Sorry. Forget them, forget there. But what I mean is - the rest of the house is ours,” she finished with a satisfied smile and a suggestive raise of an eyebrow. “And there’s a lot of it, if you haven’t noticed.”

“I have,” Carly smiled widely, before returning those lips, still half smiling, to Chrissie’s, more enthusiastically, before quickly unbuttoning her shirt, letting it flutter to the floor behind her. Kissing down her neck now, listening to the moans she got from Chrissie, she kissed down her softer flesh, dragging her teeth down above the matching fabric of her bra, before lowering it bit by bit, followed by her eager lips, then licking her whole tongue over her hard nipple, and all around, then taking her in her mouth, sucking to the resulting louder moans. Carly could feel the heaving of Chrissie’s chest as her breathing increased with her increased pleasure, as she kissed along her skin, undid the bra behind her back and pushed it away as well before moving her attention, and her tongue, to her other nipple, giving her an appreciative moan.

“Oh, God,” Chrissie moaned, pulling Carly back against her with her hands on each side of her face, bringing her mouth to hers hungrily, the impatience that ran through her body being made obvious to Carly, who obligingly pulled down her pencil shirt, having to give a few tugs before it fell down to Chrissie’s feet for her to kick away.

Carly ran her hands back up her legs, on her knees in front of her, leaving kisses up the inside of her thigh, over the band of the light pink fabric, before removing them as well, to press a tongue against her wet clit. Pushing Chrissie back against the counter, she arched her back and moaned as she opened her legs and rested them on Carly’s shoulders, who continued to work eagerly on her with her mouth and teasing tongue, slick inside of her as Chrissie’s gasps got higher. She pushed her long fingers inside of her carefully, still encircling around her clit, working on her faster as she leaned upwards, kissing Chrissie hungrily and letting her taste herself on every part of her mouth as she pressed her fingers into her, and back, feeling her hot, wet flesh, with increasing speed, feeling Chrissie’s body breathing fast as she got closer, feeling her gasps on her mouth, entering and rubbing her faster until she finally came underneath her, with higher, louder moans as she thrust her body against Carly’s manoeuvers before relaxing with a groan, running her hand through her long, silky hair as she got her breath back, lying back on the counter still with her pale, freckled skin glistening as she relaxed.

“Ohh,” Chrissie moaned as she stretched back, moving her legs back down from around the blonde above her. “Wow.”

“Uh huh,” Carly agreed, still laying kisses down her soft flesh as she looked up at her.

“Mm hmm,” Chrissie mocked her teasingly, grasping her face and pulling her up against her into a deep kiss with her hands wrapped around her neck, before pulling her back down with her, pushing her onto the cold kitchen floor. She sat over Carly, straddling her as she pressed her arms back over her head, leaving soft kisses over her mouth and throat, then she undid the tie in her hair to stroke the long, light strands of her hair back around her head, feeling the silken threads between her fingers. Then with a final short, firm kiss to her pink lips, she moved her mouth hungrily back down, moving lower down her body until she stroked her hands firmly up her toned legs, and separated them before leaning her body down between them, slowly and letting Carly get a good view of her before she went down on her.

Chrissie’s [movements] were slower, carefully pressing her tongue over Carly’s whole wet flesh repeatedly, before encircling her clit with her pointed tongue, slowly and rhythmically before taking her into her mouth and sucking deeply. Then she rubbed a long finger over the same place as she pressed her tongue into her, licking her hungrily, with increasing speed, moving her fingers faster, and balancing herself on her knees to reach another hand back up to grasp her breasts, bringing a low moan from the quieter, groaning woman. Returning to sucking her clit, she brought her slick fingers inside of her, rubbing and entering her and licking and sucking her to finally make her gasp louder, breathe faster, her chest heaving as she got closer, a hand on her forehead before finally coming with her head thrown back and arms over head, pushing back against Chrissie with a loud moan. Finally, Chrissie pulled away, stroking her hands up her perfectly toned body, to lie next to her, letting the floor work to cool her down.

“Yeah,” Carly sighed as she still lay back next to her.

“What?” Chrissie asked, looking at her still glistening face.

“This,” Carly said, turning to her side and wrapping an arm around Chrissie to pull her into a messy kiss. “Is what I missed the most.”

Chrissie laughed with her, limbs lazily entangled around hers as they slowly got their energy back.

“So - I guess it’s time I go before…?”

“No,” Chrissie shook her head. “You don’t have to. If you don’t want to. I mean, if you want to leave then- But if you want to stay, you can,” Chrissie said, leaning on her elbow to look down at her, starting to feel more aware of her entirely naked body in the middle of the kitchen.

Carly’s response was a somewhat confused look up at her.

“What I mean is,” Chrissie started carefully. “I don’t want to sneak around with you. I don’t want to be… that kind of person. So I’m not throwing you out right after - but this doesn’t have to be that serious either.”

“Sounds good,” Carly replied somewhat bashfully but running a hand along Chrissie’s back intimately. She wasn’t going to say in reply to that what she was thinking. ‘But I think I’m already falling for you.’ Not when she was yet to even get a divorce, when she didn’t know what her future even held, the subject they’d succeeding in avoiding, because it surely would have put a limit on them and what they had.

“We could continue this in the shower…?” Chrissie suggested, bringing Carly back out of her thoughts, as she brushed her lips against the blonde’s, knowing that with her stamina, she was still far from entirely satisfied, which Chrissie would make sure she would be - and would make the most of all the time they had together before it would potentially have to come to an end.


End file.
